


October

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel doesn't wanna be a traffic cone, Gabriel is a Flirt, M/M, Making Out, Plot Bunny, halloween party, siren hybrids, siren!Gabriel, siren!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Don't make out with a SirenIt all sounded like some idea a writer would come up with because it was ironic or something to laugh at. Two sirens walked into a Halloween party, both looking for a victim, only to end up with each other. So much for avoiding other monsters like Gabriel hoped.





	October

**Author's Note:**

> Statement:  
> He frowned at the orange color; there was no way it wouldn’t clash with his hair.
> 
> Dialogue:  
> “That’s all well and good, but I have a quick question. Um, what the hell’s wrong with you?”

A few curse words were thrown and more than once, a shirt was tossed into a corner to never be seen again until someone remembered it was there. Gabriel picked up a shirt and scrutinized the clothing with his gold eyes.

He frowned at the orange color; there was no way it wouldn’t clash with his hair. So away it went to the reject pile which was basically anywhere in the blonde’s room.

“Come on, I can’t go to the party dressed like a pumpkin or, god forbid, a traffic cone!”

At last, Gabriel managed to fit into a seductive outfit that would surely lure someone to him. The white collar shirt was opened with a red vest to not give everything away. Black slacks completed the outfit with black horns and wings.

He was ready to hunt.

The Halloween party was full of susceptible victims, perfect for Gabriel to sink his fangs into. There were witches who showed off their cleavages and werewolves with shirts that barely clung to their bodies. Vampires made come hither looks as nurses in too short skirts offered ways to feel reliefs.

As easy as it would be to take any of the teenagers to bed, the blonde seeked a challenge and found it in the angel across the room.

Anyone could clearly see there was a well toned body under the robes. Two pure white wings curved around the boy and he had the perfect look of innocence.   
He was perfect to defile.

Gabriel made his way across the room, but hesitated for a second. He saw the boy flickered and for a second he was a woman with dark skin and black hair. It was impossible but he looked like Gabriel’s last love, Kali.

Gabriel shook his head and the angel looked like him again, so the blonde shrugged the feeling off and soon the two were next to each other to get close next to him. They bantered and offered each other drinks throughout the night, learning each other names along the way till finally they decided to take it a step further.

“Sam, let’s take this somewhere more private.” Gabriel didn’t let his gold eyes leave Sam’s as he let his power flow with his voice. Sam’s eyes grew dark as he gave a alluring smile.

“Lead the way.”

The two made their way upstairs to one of the empty rooms, Sam had already started to mouth at Gabriel’s neck as the blonde tried to open the door. He managed to succeed and quickly pulled Sam in before shutting the door.

Before he managed to do anything, Sam had him pinned to the door and started to attack his mouth while grinding down hard. Gabriel moaned as he began tugging on the robes, one hand reaching up to tug on his hair.

Gabriel lost his clothes as Sam tugged him towards the bed, whispering filthy promises in his ear.

“Would you like that? Me making you forget everything except my name.”

Sam smirked as he bit down Gabriel’s neck before smoothing the pain away with kisses. The blonde was losing himself in pleasure, hung up on every word spilling out of the brunette’s mouth, but it was time he took the reins.

Gabriel pulled Sam down on the bed with him and rolled till he was on top. “Sam, we can have this forever, just you and me,”

He started ravishing Sam, kissing and biting in return, leaving marks from Sam’s neck to his chest. Gabriel teasingly raked his hands along Sam’s thighs as his golden eyes slightly glowed.

He let the words flow into a entrancing song, singing it in Sam’s ear. “We can be forever, all you have to do is kill dean.”

Suddenly Gabriel felt himself being thrown off the bed and gazed in bewilderment at Sam. The siren was sure he had the boy in his grasp, so why did his song not work.

“What the hell are you?!”

“You’re mad, I can clearly see that by the look on your face. That’s all well and good, but I have a quick question. Um, what the hell’s wrong with you?”

“With me? You are the one talking about killing my brother!” Sam pointed out and Gabriel huffed.

“Well not my fault for not knowing you somehow are immuned to my song.” Gabriel grumbled, but noticed Sam bolt straight up.

“There’s no way...you wouldn’t happen to be the siren Gabriel would you?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he turned to actually get a good look at Sam instead of seeing him as his next victim. Now that he took time to notice, the siren wanted to smack himself for being so stupid.

Sam looked like any regular human as long as you don’t count the blue glow around him and the yellow hint in his eyes. If you really squint, you might see a glimpse of scales on his body like freckles.

He was a siren, just like Gabriel.

“Well fuck me.” Gabriel's eyes were still glowing gold but against the dark room, the faint shimmer of wings could be seen fanning out around him. He was frowning and Sam let out a huff of laughter.

”Maybe later after we talk and if you’re still up for it.”

It all sounded like some idea a writer would come up with because it was ironic or something to laugh at. Two sirens walked into a Halloween party, both looking for a victim, only to end up with each other. So much for avoiding other monsters like Gabriel hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> So sirens are seen as many types of monsters so I decided to take a few parts and kinda smoosh them together. So it’s parts of a gorgon (basilisk?)/ Harpy and a Undine (Mermaid) / Illusion like siren.


End file.
